


Hey Baby

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean calling Cas baby, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: So I saw this on instagram and wanted to write it. So I did."I just want a scene where Dean and Cas are planning to head off somwhere and as they approach the Impala Dean's like "Hey Baby" and keeps repeating Baby until Cas says something along the lines of "You do know that this car is an inanimate object and it does not have the ability to respond, don't you?" and Dean's like, "I wasn't talking to the car."





	

Dean had cabin fever. Plain and simple. Sam was laid up with a broken leg, Cas' juju was a little on the fritz so neither Winchester brother wanted Castiel to waste his energy fixing them. The conversation had gone a little like -

“Cas, I'm fine.”  
“Sam, you're in a cast. Your leg is damaged in three places and your wrist is tender. I can fix it.”  
“Cas. You're our friend, not our watchdog. You need to rest up too. I'll be fine. I'll dig into some lore, catch up on some Netflix. Don't worry about me.  
“Dean?” Cas turned to Dean for help.  
“Cas, he's right. He'll be fine. The doctor gave him Vicodin, he's not going to feel a thing for weeks.”  
Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. “It's not your responsibility to fix us dumbass humans.”  
“I'm an angel.”  
The Winchester brothers had stared Castiel down for a solid five minutes.  
“At least let me speed up the healing slightly.”  
“If I'm not doing any better in a couple weeks, sure.” Sam compromised.  
“Fine.”

That was two weeks ago. Dean was bored. He found a case. On accident. He debated handing the case off to another hunter nearby but he wanted to get out of the bunker. Based on the evidence it sounded vaguely Rugaru-y. He could handle a stupid Rugaru by himself.

  
“Heya Sammy,” Dean said, slapping a hand on Sam's foot which was propped up on the table.

  
“Ow! Dean!” Sam winced in pain but Dean just smirked. “Asshole.”

  
“I got a case, so I'm gonna take off for a few days. Rugaru down in Tulsa.”

  
“I can go with you.”

  
“Yeah, like hell. Look, I'll get you some snacks and I'll cook a few meals before I leave you'll just need to reheat them. Cas will take good care of you.”

  
“Dean, no, that's stupid. I'm fine.”

  
“Sammy, you're not coming.”

  
Sam sighed. “Fine. But you're not going alone. Take Cas. He's bored too.”

  
Dean nodded. “Okay. You'll be okay alone?”

  
“Dean, what am I going to do? Sleep myself to death?”

  
“You literally caught fire just sitting in a chair once.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Tulsa is what? Three, four hours away? I'll call if something happens.”

  
“Fine.” Dean turned to leave. “Meals will be in the freezer.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Dean waved him off. “Cas!? Come on, we're going on a trip.”

  
After Dean prepared three days worth of meals, briefed Cas on the case, and packed the car it was already getting late but they decided to head out anyway. Dean joined Castiel in the garage, throwing the last of the supplies into the trunk.

  
“Hey Baby.” he said, lovingly.

  
He got into the drivers seat and Castiel got in the passengers. Dean pulled out of the garage and turned on the music. The radio gods were on their side as song after song came through in crystal clear reception.

  
They made it about an hour before Dean's favourite song came blaring through the speakers. “Yes!” Dean exclaimed, cranking up the radio. “This is a great song, isn't it Baby?”

  
As “Ramble On” played through the speakers and Dean sang along (out of key but with passion) they managed to cross the state boarder into Oklahoma.  
They managed the trip in good time and drove around the area where the attacks had happened to get a feel for the layout.

  
“I think we got this one in the bag, what do you think Baby?”

  
Dean noted the quizzical expression on Castiel's face. They drove around looking for a motel to stay in. They'd get a fresh start first thing in the morning. The coroner's office was closed anyway and the third shift morgue attendant might let them in for a quick fifty but best to seem as legit as possible.

  
“What about this one, Baby?” Dean asked, pulling into one of the lesser of the seedy ones they'd passed.

  
Castiel sighed heavily, “Dean, this car is an inanimate object. As much as you love it it does not have the ability to respond. You know that, don't you?”  
Dean smirked as he parked the car, looking over at Castiel, the mischief in his eyes making him look younger than his years.

  
“I wasn't talking to the car.”

  
Castiel tilted his head at Dean, asking a silent question.

  
“Jesus Christ. Do I have to fucking spell it out?” Dean grumbled as he stormed out of the car.

  
He went up to the front desk. “Hey, you got any rooms?”

  
“We have one left. Single bed.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes. “It's fine. We'll take it.”

  
He handed over Eric Ulrich's credit card.  
“Cash only.” The clerk said. “And sign the book.”

  
Dean groaned and dug into his wallet for cash, handing over the money and scribbling a fake name. The clerk handed over a key.

  
“Room fourteen. Thank you.”

  
Dean headed back out to grab the duffle-bag from the trunk. He looked around but couldn't find Castiel.

  
“Great, now you've scared him off.” Dean muttered to himself.

  
He opened the door to the room and wasn't surprised that it smelled like cigarette's and regret. He used the bathroom and tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. He turned on the TV which had basic cable and some questionable channels. He found a rerun of Doctor Sexy and texted Cas.

  
“You comin' back?”

He received a text ten minutes later. “Which room? :) ”

  
“Fourteen.”

  
Castiel was in the room in an instant.

  
“Jeez, Cas. Save your energy. You still need to heal.”

  
“Maintaining this vessel is harder than flying.”

  
Dean never thought of it that way so he let it slide this time.

  
“I brought pie... Honey.”

  
“Honey Pie?” Dean asked.

  
“No. It's apple pie. For you. Honey.”

  
Dean wasn't getting it.

  
“You called me Baby, in the car... You call the Impala Baby, it is something you are fond of. I am fond of Honey, so I will call you Honey if we are indeed exchanging new nicknames.”

  
Dean smiled, shaking his head. “You're something else Cas you know that?”

  
Castiel smiled too, taking a seat next to Dean on the bed.

  
“This hotel room only has one bed.” he noted.

  
“You always said you don't sleep anyway.”

  
“That's true.”

  
“So you can just stay up with me.”

  
In the span of their conversation Dean and Castiel had gotten closer, a hairs breath apart.

  
Dean leaned closer and pressed his lips softly to Castiel's.

  
“Thanks for the pie, baby.”

  
“You're welcome, honey.”


End file.
